


ARGEM

by geeky_fandom



Category: argem
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/F, au arzum, au gem, gerçekten neler oluyor bilmiyorum beraber öğreneceğiz, lsfjkdhsgkh, mob!gem, satın alınmış!arzum, özür dilerim
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_fandom/pseuds/geeky_fandom
Summary: Arzum….Sizden biri. Tuhaf bir mizah anlayışı, güneş kadar parlak bir gülüşü ve sadece smut okumaktan kirlenmiş kirli beyaz bir kalbi var.Bir gün hayatı tamamıyla değişir ve artık birine hizmet etmek zorundadır.Gem……Başka bir evrende, yani sizin yaşadığınızda, basit bir kişi olabilirdi lakin bu evrende, yani sizin yaşadığınız evrendeki Gem’in yazdığı bu evrende, o bir mafya insanı. Hayatı boyunca yanlış işlere bulaşmış birisi.Bu iki insanın birbirini bulması güzel bir hikayenin başlangıcı mı yoksa sadece kötü bir kabus mu?





	1. Ben Mal Mıyım Ya? - KAHVERENGİ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arzum dereli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arzum+dereli).



> çok özür dilerim

Arzum hepinizin twitterda gördüğü o tatlı, masum lakin okuduğu kpop smutları ile o kadar da ak diyemeyeceğimiz hayatını ficlere harcamış ve belki de bütün gününü Suga ve Jimin fotoğraflarına bakarken Edis Çok Çok dinleyen tek hukuk öğrencisiydi.

 

Belki de tam olarak bu sebepten dolayı hukuk okumayı bıraktı. Ona o kadar zor ve saçma geliyordu ki okulu bırakınca dünyanın en mutlu insanı oldu. Lakin onu dünyanın en mutlu insanı eden bu gelişme ailesini dünyanın en bahtsız ailesi yaptı.

 

Arzum’un esnaf babası için işler hiç iyi gitmiyordu. Akademisyen olan annesi de tek başına her şeye yetişemiyordu. Her ne kadar ayrı olsalar da Arzum’un hukuk okuyup para kazanması bu aile için çok mühim bir olaydı. Lakin Arzum’un okulu bırakmasının üzerinden iki yıl geçmesi ile birlikte babası iflasın eşiğindedir ve Arzum ve kardeşine annesi tek başına yetmeye çalışıyordur.

 

Arzum arkadaşlarıyla buluşmasından dönerken bu düşünceler beynini kemiriyordur. Çalışması ve çok para kazanması gerekmektedir. Hukuk okumayı bırakmak asla pişman olduğu bir karar değildi lakin anne ve babasına yük olmayı kesmeliydi. Bu düşüncelere dalmışken evinin önünde duran adamları görmesi zaman almıştı.

  
“Abi, kız bu mu?”

 

“Evet bu.”

Arzum daha cevap veremeden gözleri kararmıştır ve bu adamlar onu bir arabanın arkasına koymuştur.

  
  
  


\---------

  
  
  


Arzum kendine geldiğinde ilk korku dolu hissetti. Sıçrayarak etrafına baktı. Büyük bir konferans odasındaydı. Oda genel olarak kahverengiden oluşuyordu. Arzum kaçırıldığında aklına takılan ilk şeyin odada olan kahverengi eşyaların çoğunluğu gibi saçma bir şey olmasına sinirlenip kafasını salladı. Bu sırada odaya biri girdi.

 

Arzum aklına gelen ikinci şeyi sesli olarak dile getirdi;

 

“Neredeyim lan ben?”

 

Karşısındaki adam tam olarak kara markette çalışıyormuş gibi gözüküyordu. 

 

“Merhaba Arzum, ben Bay İsimseçmekçokzor. Aklında olan tüm soruları cevaplamak için buradayım.”

 

“İsmin tam yaratıcı olmayan bir ficten fırlama gibi. Bu seferlik görmezden geleceğim ama lütfen bir dahakine daha yaratıcı isimler bulalım. Her neyse ilk sorumu sordum zaten. Neredeyim ben?”

 

“Şu anda bir toplantı odasındasın.”

 

“No shit, Sherlock. O zaman neden buradayım?”

 

“Diyeceklerim biraz ağır olacak. Ailenin ne kadar zor zamanlarda olduğunun farkındasındır. Onlar böyle olmaması için çok uğraştılar lakin başka çözüm bulamadılar ve-”

 

“Beni sattılar, değil mi?”

 

Bay İsimseçmekzor şaşırdı. 

 

“Çok fazla fic okudum.” diye açıkladı Arzum. “Anlamadığım nokta bu olaylar gerçekte olsa benim gibi insanlar satılmazdı diye düşünürdüm. Yani vasıfsız olanlar.”

 

“Kendini gördüğünden daha çok yeteneklisin Arzum.”

 

Arzum kocaman bir kahkaha patlattı. 

 

“Yetenekli mi?”

“Kendini bu kadar küçük görmen insanı hayretler içerisinde bırakıyor. Ve bu tek şaşırdığım nokta değil. Şu ana kadar bana seni bırakmam için yalvarmış ve birkaç kere kaçmaya çalışmış olmalıydın. En azından başkaları hep bunu yapmıştı.”

 

Arzum durdu ve düşündü.

 

“Psikolojim gerçekten de bozulmuş benim, çok haklısın ya. Ayrıca kaçsam kaçabilir miyim?”

 

“Tabii ki de hayır, acemi biri gibi mi duruyorum?”

 

“Hiç de değil. Odaya ilk girdiğinde anlamıştım zaten kara marketten biri olduğunu. Ayrıca ficlerde senin gibi insanlar hiç böyle davranmıyordu, ne bileyim, bana kötü davranman falan gerekmez mi?”

 

“İki dakika sonra başkasına ait olacaksın. Sen benim için satılığa çıkarttığım bir eşyasın. Hiç arabasını satmadan önce onu parçalayan birini gördün mü?”

 

“Hey, eşya falan, ayıp oluyor ama.”

 

“Ayrıca bu tarz işlerde konuşacak pek insan olmuyor, rahatlatıcı da.”

 

“Ben gerçekten bunlar sadece kurguda oluyor sanıyordum ya, hani gerçekte olduğunu tahmin ediyordum da içine gireceğimi asla tahmin edemezdim.”

 

“Kime satıldığını merak ediyor musun?”

 

“Abicim, lütfen, öyle deme bak ağzına da hiç yakışmıyor, ayrıca ben mal mıyım satılıyorum ya?”

 

Arzum Bay İsimseçmekçokzor cevap vermeden kendi sorusunu cevapladı; “Evet, malım.”


	2. BÖLÜM 2: GRİ - Yaraya Basılan Tuz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> İşte 2. Bölüm ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem ve Allenları tanıyalım.

“Kime satıldığını öğrenmek ister misin?” diyerek sorusunu tekrarladı. 

 

“Tanıdığımı sanmıyorum ama söyle bakalım kimmiş?”

 

Bay İsimseçmekçokzor cevap veremeden içeri biri geldi ve onun kulağına fısıldadı. Bay İsimseçmekçokzor adamı onaylayıp gönderdi. 

 

“Ah, gelmek üzereler. Satıldığın kişi ünlü mafya ailesi Allen’lar.”

 

“Ciddi misin ya, oha, o kadar ünlülerse ben neden tanımıyorum.”

 

“Birazdan onlarla tanışacaksın. Hatta, hemen benimle gel, işlemler hallolurken sana çeki düzen vermemiz gerekiyor.”

 

“Ne işlemleri ya, illegal işin işlemi olur mu ya?”

 

“Olmasa bunlarca yıl ayakta kalamazdı.”

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Bir objeymişcesine başka birine satılmak ve bunu kendi ailenin yapması her ne kadar aşağılayıcı ve iğrenç bir şey olsa da Arzum şu anda spada olduğu ve rahatladığı için durumundan garip bir şekilde memnun görünüyordu. Sanırsam savaşmanın ona bir şey kazandırmayacağını anlamış ve bu yüzden bu konuda kendini yormaması gerektiğini fark etmişti. Her ne kadar gece yatağın içinde mental olarak çökeceğini bilse de şu anda onu, ailesi tarafından bir mafyaya satıldığını, hayatı boyunca bir obje olarak görüleceğini unutmaya çalışarak bulunduğu anın tadını çıkartmaya çalışıyordu. 

 

Gerçekten de sonunda kafayı sıyırmıştı. 

  
  
  


======Gem’s POV=====

  
  


“Bugün yeni kız geliyor.” dedi Seb. 

 

“Napayım?” dedi Gem.

 

“Off umarım güzel bir şeydir ve şöyle ficlerdeki gibi utangaç ve salak. Öyleleriyle uğraşmak zevkli oluyor.”

 

“Eğlenmeye ayırdığın zamanı işe ayırsaydın o kıza gerek kalmazdı.” dedi Matt.

 

“Ama o zaman hiçbir şeyin zevki kalmazdı.” 

 

“O kıza neden ihtiyacımız olsun, anlayamıyorum.” 

 

“Çünkü patron asla bizim yeterli kaldığımızı sanmıyor.”

 

“Ve Seb telefonuyla bu kadar oynamaya devam ederse hep böyle düşünecek.”

 

İçeri giren kadın Seb’in elinden telefonunu elinden alıp önündeki suyun içine attı.

 

“Hey, onu daha yeni almıştım.”

 

“Hadi ama Z, bunu yapman gerekli miydi?”

 

“Bu seni ilgilendirmez Matt.”

 

Seb sinirli sinirli odadan çıktı.

 

“Kendine çeki düzen vermesi gerekiyor.”

 

Gem olanları takmadan önündeki işle ilgileniyordu.

 

Kardeşleri hep böyleydi. Önlerindeki işin ciddiyetini anlayan bir Z vardı ve o da diğerlerini işe teşvik etmeye çalışırken kışkırtıyordu. Seb asla kendini aile işinin içinde görmemişti ve bu durum babaları ve diğer kardeşleri arasında bir problem yaratıyordu. Matt ise kendini bu işe adamıştı. Belki de bu iş için çok küçüktü lakin yaptığı işi seviyordu. 

 

Babaları her zaman işle ilgilenen birisiydi ve işi gereği hataya toleransı yoktu. Yine de arada bir yeni birini çırak olsun diye alır ve onlara işi öğretmeye çalışırdı. Bunu yaparken çoğu zaman kara markette satılan kişileri seçerdi çünkü o insanları daha kötü bir hayattan kurtardığına inanırdı.

 

Gem bu tarz şeyleri saçmalık buluyordu. İşte yeterince iyilerdi ve kara marketten gelen kişi casus bile olabilir, onları tek hamleyle devirebilirdi. Babası her ne kadar acımasız bir pislik olsa da duygulara sahip bir salaktı. Babasını sevmiyor değildi lakin seviyor da değildi. Aralarındaki tüm ilişki bir patron ile çalışanının olduğu ilişkiydi. Aslında tüm ailesiye olan ilişkisi buydu.

 

Allen’lar işlerinde ne kadar iyilerse, insan ilişkilerinde o kadar berbattırlar. 

 

\-----------

 

“Merhaba Arzum, ben Sebastian Allen. Bana Seb diyebilirsin.”

 

Seb şimdiden kızla flirtleşmeye başlamıştı. Birazdan kızın sınırlarını zorlayacak ve patlayıp patlamayacağını görecekti.

 

Kız aslında fena sayılmazdı. Lakin büyük ihtimalle ezik ve salak biriydi. 

 

“Bana bak kendini beğenmiş gerizekalı, beni mal olarak görüyor olabilirsin ama geri adım atmazsan o mal seni öyle bir pataklar ki doğduğun güne pişman olursun.”

 

Herkes gülmeye başladı. Seb bu duruma sinirlenip herkese bakış atınca sustular. Gem ve Z hariç.

 

“Seni sevdim Arzum. En iyisi sana bundan sonra ne yapacağını açıklayalım.” dedi Z.

 

“Lütfen seks kölesi falan demeyin valla burada çöküp kalırım.”

 

“Oh, hayır, alakası yok. Biz sana bizimle çalışma olanağı tanıyoruz.”

 

Arzum şaşırdı.

 

“Eğer seni başkası alsaydı büyük ihtimalle öyle olursun. Lakin Bay Allen öyle biri değil. O sana bir hayat vadediyor.”

 

Z her zamanki gibi patrondan bir ilah gibi bahsetmeye başlamıştı. 

 

“Ya bu bahsettiğiniz adam o kadar iyiyse neden kara marketle çalışıyor? Ayrıca siz mafya değil misiniz?”

 

Z sinirlendi.

 

“Sana daha onurlu bir hayat bahşediliyor ve sen bunu sana veren kişi hakkında böyle mi konuşuyorsun?”

 

Gem Z’nin sinirlendiğinde neler yapabileceğini bildiği ve kızın aslında haklı olduğunu bildiği için araya girdi.

 

“Z, Arzu'ya neden işini söylemiyorsun?”

 

“Arzum.”

 

Gem Arzum’un cevabına kaşlarını çattı.

 

“İsmim Arzum. Arzu değil.”

 

“Arzum, bu Gem. Bundan sonra onun asistanısın.”

 

Gem Z'ye ters bir şekilde baktı.

 

“Benim asistana ihtiyacım yok.”

 

“Babamın emirleri.”

 

“Onunla konuşmak istiyorum.”

 

“Şu an konuşamayacağını çok iyi biliyorsun.”

 

“O zaman ona de ki onun asistana ihtiyacı yok.”

 

“Biliyorsun ki fikrini değiştirmeyecek.”

 

“Ben bunu hak edecek ne yaptım?”

 

“Hey, ben buradayım. Ayrıca asıl ben bunu hak edecek ne yaptım ya kötü bir ficte sıkışmış gibiyim.”

 

“Ne?”

 

“Hiç mi fic okumuyorsunuz?”

 

“Hayır çünkü hayatımız var.”

 

“Dedi mafya. Hayatımın olmaması böyle bir hayattan daha iyidir.”

 

“Böyle bir hayata hoşgeldin, Arzum.” 

 

\-------

 

Gem sinirli ve huysuzdu. Sinirliyken veya huysuzken çekilemez bir insana dönüşürdü lakin ikisi bir aradayken önüne çıkan ilk insanı öldürebilirdi.

 

Sırf o yüzden şu anda önündeki adamı ölesiye dövüyordu. 

 

“Gem, artık adamı bırak.”

 

Gri tişörtü artık kırmızı olmuştu.

 

Çocukken, daha masumken, babasının bunu yaptığını görünce saatlerce ağlamış ve babasıyla bir hafta boyunca konuşmamıştı. Şimdi ise elinde binlerce insanın kanını taşıyordu.

 

“Gem yeter dedim.”

 

Herkesin iyi olmadığını ve iyi olmayanların cezalarının asla yeterli kalmadığını zor yoldan öğrenmişti. 

 

Şu anda dövdüğü adamın pedofili olduğunu bilmek sinirini daha çok çıkarabildiği anlamına geliyordu. 

 

“Bırak artık adamı.”

 

Matt Gem'i adamdan uzaklaştırdı ve odadan çıkarttırdı.

 

Dışarıda yeni kız duruyordu. Daha sinirini atmadan sinirlenme sebebinin karşısına çıkması yaraya tuz basmaktan daha kötüydü. Bunu biliyordu çünkü önceden yarasına tuz basan insanlar tarafından dövülmüştü.

 

Arzum ise Gem’e ‘surprised but not disappointed’ bakışıyla bakıyordu. 

 

“Ya pardon şimdi ben tam olarak-”

 

“Benden uzak ol da ne yaparsan yap.”

 

“Ben sana naptım ya bana böyle tavır aldın? hayır, asıl benim tavır almam gerekirken senin alman sinirlerimi bozuyor.”

 

“Duyguların umurumda değil. Kaybol.”

 

Arzum iç çekerek uzaklaştı.

  
  


=========Arzum’s POV==========

  
  


Arzum yine içinden kendine bela okumaya başlamıştı. O sırada yanlışlıkla bir kadına çarptı.

 

“Pardon.”

 

Kadını görünce WOW oldu ve ‘maşallah Allah sahibine bağışlasın umarım o sahip benimdir’ dedi içinden.

 

“Ah, önemli değil.”

 

Kadın ona baktı ve Arzum bir tanrıyla göz göze olduğunu hissetti.

 

“Sen yeni misin?”

 

“Aa, evet, ben Arzum.”

  
“Yeni aldıkları kız olmalısın. Ben Gülden. Allen’ların….. meslektaşlarından biriyim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gülden olmadan Arzum fic yazılmaz çünkü lol


	3. 3. BÖLÜM: PEMBE - Sağlamı Bana Denk Gelse Zaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaye yavaş yavaş oluşuyor işte 3. Bölüme hoş geldiniz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hala okuyor musunuz?

Arzum nasıl olduysa Gülden ile oturup yemek yiyordu.

“Sana ne görev verdiler?”

“Gem’in asistanıyım.”

Gülden aşırı şaşkın bir suratla Arzum’a baktı.

“Gem’in mi?!”

“Evet.”

“Senin adına üzüldüm.”

“Neden ki?”

“Gem… Aralarındaki en manyak olandır.”

“Nasıl yani?”

“Asabidir. Her şeye patlayabilir. Katlanılması çok zor biridir. Şu ana kadar tek bir arkadaşı bile olmadı. Bu işlerden gerçekten zevk alıyor. Önceki asistanı intihar etti. Onun psikolojik sorunları olduğu değişmez bir gerçek.”

“Zaten bana ne zaman sağlamı geldi ki?”

“Ciddiyim. Eğer istersen Bay Allen ile görüşüp bunu konuşayım.”

“Çok sağ ol. Neden bu kadar kibarsın? Sonuçta mafyasın.”

“Biz o kelimeyi tercih etmiyoruz. Biz iş insanlarıyız. Ayrıca biz kadınlar hep bir arada kalmalıyız.”

“Haklısın.”

O sırada Z odaya girdi.

“Siz burada beraber napıyorsunuz?”

“Yemek yiyoruz.”

“Arzum, Gem nerede?”

“En son şu taraftaki bir odada gördüm. Beni yanından kovdu.”

“Senin işin onun yanından ayrılmamak. O seni istese de istemese de.”

Arzum Z’nin sinirini üzerinde hissetti ve açıkçası biraz ürktü.

“O zaman ben gidip onu bulayım.”

 

==========Gem’s POV==========

  
Gem çalışma odasındaydı ve işiyle uğraşıyordu. Kulağında kulaklıklarının olmasının sebebi de çalışırken müziğin onu rahatlatmasıydı.

Sonra odaya Arzum girdi.

“Ne işin var burada?”

“Z beni gönderdi.”

“Şimdi gidebilirsin.”

“Bana bak ben oyuncak değilim.”

“Oyuncak olduğunu düşünecek kadar değerli mi sanıyorsun kendini?”

“Bak tamam anladım istemiyorsun falan ama saygısız olmasan mı acaba?”

“Sana saygı göstermemin bana bir kazancı olacak mı?”

“Daha iyi bir insan olursun?”

“Daha iyi bir insan olmak umurumda değil.”

“Doğru ya şerefsizsin sen.”

“Sen benim şerefimi mi sorguluyorsun?”

“Yok, benim ne haddime olmayan şeyi sorgulamak.”

Gem elini masaya vurdu.

“Çok korktum vallahi bak titriyorum.” dedi Arzum elini göstererek.

“Korkmalısın.”

“Sana şurada aşırı belli olan bir şeyi söyleyeyim; ben sana değil, babana çalışıyorum. Anladığım kadarıyla o da çalışanlarına değer veren bir insan. Bana bir şey yaparsan onunla uğraşacaksın anlamına gelir. Kendisi kadar korkutucu bir insandan senin bile tırstığından eminim.”

Gem düşündü. Arzum salak değildi. Salak gibi davranıyordu ama değildi.

“Madem bu kadar çok şeyi biliyorsun, neden seni benim başıma bıraktığını da söyle.”

“Ben bu hikayeyi çok okudum. Belalı tipleri kurtarmak için salak masum kızı kullanmalar falan. Baban seni kayıp bir vaka olarak görüyor. Bu yüzden beni kullanıyor. Ama ben bu oyunlara gelmem. Buraya gelme amacım anlaşma yapmak.”

“Seninle anlaşma yapacağımı nereden düşünüyorsun?” Gem ayağa kalktı.

“Çünkü şöyle bir gerçek var ki, şerefsizliğin senin bile kontrol edemeyeceğin kadar büyük. Psikopatın önde gidenisin. Lone wolf tiplemesi yaratmak için çok uğraşmışsın ama hala ailen ile çalışıyorsun. Kesin kendine ait prensiplerin falan vardır ‘asla geçilmeyecek' olan. Her neyse, ailen senin için endişeleniyor ve ne kadar duygusuz şerefsizi oynasan da ailesine değer veren bir şerefsizsin. Kısacası ailene karşı gelemiyorsun. Bana ihtiyacın var.”

“Tam olarak ne konusunda?”

“Ailen senin psikopat şerefsiz bir manyak olmanı istemiyor. O yüzden bu imajdan kurtulman gerek. Baban da ancak benim seni bu imajdan kurtarabileceğimi biliyor. Ben de bunu başarabileceğime inanıyorum. Her ne kadar onun düşündüğü şekilde yapmayacak olsam da.”

“Senin bu konuda ne çıkarın olacak?”

“Anlaşmanın bana yarayan kısmı da bana ailene fark ettirmeden hukuki yollar sağlayacaksın.”

Gem Arzum’a doğru sert sert yürüdü.

“Aileme ihanet edeceğimi mi düşünüyorsun? Eğer sana hukuki yollar sağlarsam ailem zarar görebilir.”

“İkimiz de ailenin benim tarafından zarara uğrayamayacağını biliyor. Baban zeki bir adam gibi duruyor. Eminim benim hukuki şekilde sizden kurtulmam onu etkilemez.”

Gem Arzum’a aşırı derecede yaklaşmıştı.

“Düşünmem lazım.”

“Düşünmeni biraz uzakta yapar mısın? Nefesin kokuyor.”

  
Gem gülümsedi. Sonra uzaklaştı.

“Düşündüğüm gibi birine benzemiyorsun.”

“Bana o fic cümlelerini kullanma. Onlar ancak 1D hayranlarında işe yarıyor. Şimdi ‘izin verirsen’ seni insana benzetmenin yollarını arayacağım.”

“Beni gerçekten değiştirebileceğini mi düşünüyorsun?”

“Oh, hayır, bir şerefsiz her zaman şerefsiz kalır. Sadece ailenin bu yanını görmemesi için sana yardım edeceğim.”

Arzum Gem'den uzaklaştı ve kapıya doğru gitti.

“Bekle.”

Gem masasına tekrardan oturdu.

“Gülden’den uzak dur. Patron çalışanlarıyla ortaklarının arasındaki ilişkilerin sadece profesyonel olmasını ister. Daha fazlasında o insandan şüphelenir ve sonları asla iyi bitmez. Gülden ise her zaman bundan daha fazlasını elde etmeye çalıştı.”

“Gerçekten bana sağlamı gelemiyor.”

Arzum tam çıkarken Gem tekrardan seslendi.

“Dur.”

Arzum dönüp Gem’e yine ne var bakışı attı.

“Bana yeşil çay getir yarım saate.”

“Git kendin al ben senin asist-”

“Asistanımsın. Soldaki oda asistan odası. Kendini evde gibi hisset.”

Arzum birkaç küfür mırıldanıp dışarı çıktı.

Gem Arzum’un dedikleri hakkında düşündü. Haklıydı. Ailesinin artık tepesinden inmesi gerekliydi ve bunun için yardıma ihtiyacı vardı. Ayrıca Arzum’dan kurtulmak onun için de iyi olacaktı. Bir taşla iki kuş.

Gem kulaklığını takıp işini yapmaya devam etti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunu neden okuyorsunuz?


	4. 4. BÖLÜM: SİYAH - Olaf Sana Daha Çok Yakışıyor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sürpriz konuklarla dolu bir bölüm! Exler ve psikopatlar!!!!

“Kabul ediyorum.”

 

Gem Arzum’un odasınının kapısında beklerken bu sözleri söyledi.

 

“Ne zaman başlıyoruz?”

 

“En erken ne zaman başlarsak o kadar çabuk senden kurtulmuş olurum.”

 

“O zaman şimdi başlayalım?”

 

“Şimdi olmaz, akşam bir parti var.”

 

“Sırf kıç kıracaksın diye hayatımı daha fazla harcayamam.”

 

“Hayatın bana ait olduğu için istediğim gibi harcarım. Ayrıca bu parti eğlenmek için olanlardan değil. İş partisi.”

 

“Sana eğlenceler o zaman. Sabah başlarız artık.”

 

“Sen de geliyorsun.”

 

“Sen beni iyice salak masum kız sandın ya, ne işim var?”

 

“Sen de burada çalışıyorsun.”

 

“Ama asistanım.”

 

“Patronun çocuğunun asistanısın. Bir sürü kişi benimle buluşma ayarlamak isteyecek. Bir sürü insan bir şeylerin parçası olmamı isteyecek. Sen de asistan olarak planlayacaksın.”

 

“Benim hayatın hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok ki.”

 

“Öğrenmek için bir saatin var.”

 

“Bu şimdi mi söylenir?”

 

“Çalışan olduğun zaman bunu öğrenmiş olman gerekirdi. Onun yerine Gülden ile yemek yedin.”

 

“Bak ne hatırladım. Ben sana kiminle yemek yediğimi falan söylemedim. Gülden ile tanıştığımı da.”

 

“Z’nin dili uzundur. Sana bağırdıktan sonra bana da telefonda bağırdı.”

 

“Bu kızı seven var mı ya?”

 

Gem gülümsedi. Tabii gülümseme ‘ablama bir daha laf edersen seni öldürürüm” gülümsemesi de olabilirdi.

 

“Öğrenmen gereken her şey bilgisayarında olmalı. Bir saat sonra işten çık ve hazırlanmak için çık.”

 

Gem odadan çıktı.

 

 

Arzum Gem’in ve çalışanları hakkında tek bir şey öğrendiyse o da hepsinin kafayı yemiş zengin psikopatlar olmasıydı. 

 

Ve babası da hepsinin başında geliyordu. 

 

Arzum odasına geçmiş ve Z’nin ona verdiği ‘kafayı yemiş zengin psikopatın asistanı’ kombinini giymişti. Kombine bu adı vermişti çünkü gerçekten de oydu.

 

Bu gece tek bir amacı vardı; bir sürü zengin psikopatla konuşup akli dengesini daha fazla kaybetmemek. 

  
  


\-----------------

  
  


Arzum’un akli dengesini kaybetmesine çok az kalmıştı.

 

Buradaki bütün insanlar parayla kafayı bozmuş yaşlı amcalardı. Yaşlı amca olmayanlar ise ya onların genç ve beyinsiz çocukları ya da kendisi gibi zorla burada olduğu belli olan asistanlar. Tek iyi yanı yemeklerin ve içeceklerin güzel olmasıydı.

 

“Çok fazla içki kaçırma.”

 

Gem bunu deyince Arzum şaşırdı. 

 

“İçince kesinlikle azıp her şeyi ağzından kaçıracaksın. Sadece kendi enseni değil, benimkini de kopartacaksın.”

 

“Ne kadar düşüncelisin.”

 

O sırada onlara doğru patron yaklaştı. Gem duruşuna kadar her şeyi değiştirdi.

 

“Hoşgeldiniz.”

 

“Gem. Her şey nasıl?”

 

“Her zamanki gibi, verimli.”

 

“Arzum, resmi olarak tanışmadık. Ben Gem’in babasıyım.” Patron elini uzattı.

 

“Tanıştığıma memnun oldum.” Arzum patronun elini alıp sıktı. 

 

“Her neyse, işim var, gitmem lazım. Benim yapmayacağım hiçbir şey yapmayın.”

 

Ve patron gider.

 

“Wow. Korkak şerefsiz olduğunu biliyordum da bu kadar korktuğunu bilmiyordum.”

 

“Neden bahsediyorsun?”

 

Arzum daha cevap veremeden yanlarına biri geldi. 

 

“Gem. Partilere gelmek mi?”

 

“Bu bir parti değil ve bunu sen de biliyorsun.”

 

“İstersen her şey parti olabilir.”

 

Gem iç çekti.

 

“Hadi ama, insan kuzenine böyle davranır mı?”

 

“Ne istiyorsun Olaf?”

 

Arzum Olaf ismini duyunca kahkaha atmamak için kendini zor tuttu. Olaf bunu fark etti ve sinirlendi. 

 

“Biliyorsun ki France’ı kullanıyorum.”

 

“İsmini sen değil etrafındakiler kullanır. Olaf sana daha çok yakışıyor.”

 

“Bu kim? Sen normalde birileriyle de takılmazsın, eskiden yaşadıklarını hep ağır bulursun.”

 

“Ben kendisi yerine başkalarının konuşulmasına ihtiyacı olmayan Gem’in asistanı, Arzum. Tanıştığıma memnun oldum demeyi çok isterdim ama yalanı iş zamanında sadece gerektiğinde kullanıyorum.”

 

“Ne kadar saygısız biri ya, dayım daha kaliteli birini alamadı mı?”

 

“Bence alabileceği en kalitelisini işe almış. En azından sana gerektiğin gibi davranıyor.”

 

“Yapma be kuzen, sana ne kötülüğüm olmuş?”

 

Gem sadece Olaf’a baktı. 

 

“Seninle konuşulmuyor. Neyse, dayımı gördün mü?”

 

“Gördüm. Senin onu asla bulamayacağın yerleri keşfetmek için yola koyuldu.”

 

Olaf sinirli bir şekilde yanlarından ayrıldı. 

 

“Buydu değil mi şirketten para almaya çalışan, her işinde batan kuzen?”

 

“Çalışmışsın.”

 

“Aslında dosyalar çok keyifliydi. Bir sürü dram, pislik ve şerefsizlik akıyordu. Okumayı severim bu tarz şeyleri.”

 

“Sen gerçekten tuhaf birisin.”

 

O sırada yanlarına başka biri yaklaştı. Gem hayalet görmüşe döndü. Veya durumdakini ele alırsak, eski sevgilisini görmüş.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey. Nasılsın?”

 

“Aynı. Sen?”

 

“Ben de. Tabii ek bir şeyler var. Evlendim.”

 

“Ciddi misin?”

 

“Bunu biliyordun.”

 

“Yine de ciddi olup olmadığını sorabilirim.”

 

“Gem…”

 

“Neyse, artık önemli değil. Ne konuşmaya gelmiştin?”

 

“Önemli olmadığını söyledin.”

 

“Tamam o zaman, eğer başka bir şey yoksa daha yeni geldik sayılır, diğer iş insanlarıyla konuşmak istiyorum.”

 

“Yok. O zaman görüşürüz.”

 

Gem hiçbir şey demedi ve kız gitti.

 

“Vay be, ne kadar kibar davrandın.”

 

Hiçbir şey demedi.

 

“Tamam anlaşıldı, bu Zeynep.”

 

Gem yine bir şey demedi.

 

“Meraklı değilim eskilerine veya yaşadıklarına, işi yapıp çıkalım şuradan.”

 

Gem bu sefer bir katılma sesi çıkardı ve odanın içinde yürümeye başladı.

  
  


\-------

  
  


Akşam yorucuydu ve Arzum psikopat ficlerde görebileceğinden daha fazla psikopat gördü. 

 

Eve geçtiğinde yorgundu ve kendini yatağa fırlattı. 

  
  


\--------Gem’s POV------------

 

Gem ise daha yatamamıştı. Partiden sonra bile bir sürü insanla uğraşmıştı.

 

Her şey bittikten sonra yanına Zeynep tekrardan gelmişti.

 

“Bak, biliyorum, duygularla iyi değilsin falan ama konuşmadan halledemeyiz bunu.”

 

“Halledecek hiçbir şey yok. Evlendin ve her şey bitti.”

 

“Ben evlenmeden önce bitmişti.”

 

Gem sessiz kaldı.

 

“Bak, anlıyorum, her zaman cool çocuk havasında kalmaya çalışıyorsun falan ama bari bunu bana yapma. Ayrıldığımızda nasıl biri olduğunu hatırlatmak isterim.”

 

“Ben her zaman öyleydim.”

 

“Tabii ben de salağım zaten.”

 

“Belki de öylesin.”

 

Zeynep sinirlendi.

 

“Her neyse, senden ayrıldığımızda nasıl olduğumu anlatmaya gelmedim, senin nasıl olduğun belliydi zaten. Bana aşık olan hoşlandığım bir insanla evlendim. Sana aşık olarak değil. Bunu bilmeni istedim. Bir daha aramızda bir şey olamaz çünkü ben onu seviyorum.”

 

Gem sessiz kaldı.

 

“Ne var biliyor musun? Boşver. Sana sadece Ayça seninle tanışmayı çok istiyor diyecektim. Her ne kadar eskiden beraber olsak da benim bir dostum olduğunu biliyor. En azından bir zamanlar öyle olduğunu.”

  
Zeynep Gem’in bir şey demesini beklemeden hızlıca uzaklaştı ve Gem'i kendi düşünceleriyle baş başa bıraktı. 


	5. BÖLÜM 5: KIRMIZI - Ya İşler Sarpa Saracak Ya Da Yaşayacağım

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hızlı kalkan hızlı otururmuş ilk bölümler güzel hızlı geldi lakin oturdum ben de nereye gideceğini bilmediğim için ama şimdi oturttu sonunda yani SONUNDA gecikme için özür dilerim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa bakın kim gelmiş

Birkaç hafta olmuştu ve eski Arzum hayatının bir süreliğine böyle olacağını asla düşünemezdi. Belki hakkında fic okurdu. Ama asla düşünemezdi. 

 

İki dakika sonra dünyanın en büyük manyaklarından biriyle tanışacağı bir iş toplantısına katılacaktı. Ardından da dünyanın en büyük manyaklarından diğerine ailesiyle nasıl baş edebileceğini öğretecekti.

 

Gem asla bunu nasıl yapacağını sorgulamadığı için memnundu. Çünkü Arzum kendi ailesiyle hiç iyi değilken Gem’e bunu nasıl öğreteceğini bilmiyordu lakin tek kurtuluş yolu bu olduğu için sanki yapabilecekmiş gibi konuşuyordu. Bunun sonunda bir yerlerinde patlamaması için dualar ediyordu. 

 

Gem de farksızdı. Önceden asla kimse aralarından canlı ayrılmamıştı. Arzum'u sessizce dışarı çıkarmak ya da bu yüzden aile sırlarını ortaya dökmek ikisinin de gömülmesini daha olası görüyordu. Ayrıca hukuki gereçleri bulsa da işe yaramayacağından emindi. Şu ana kadar onları yerle bir etmeye çalışan çok olmuştu. Hatta babası sırf o insanlar için mezarlık açmıştı. Sırf onları orada görebilmek için.

 

Bu yüzden ulaşabileceği tek insana ulaşmıştı.

 

“Merhabalar, Gem ile buluşmam vardı?”

 

Arzum kadına baktı. Giydiği kırmızı elbise ve göz makyajıyla önüne çıkan herkesi kölesi yapacak bir seksapaliteye sahipti.

 

“Aaa, şey, adınız?”

 

“Fatma.”

 

Fatma. Bu isim tanıdık geliyordu. 

 

“Gem’in vaftiz kardeşiydiniz, değil mi?”

 

“Sen de yeni asistan olmalısın.”

 

“Evet, Arzum.”

 

Gem odaya girdi. İlk defa içinden gülümseyerek odaya girmişti.

 

“Fatma! Hoşgeldin. Arzum, önümüzdeki toplantıları iptal et.”

 

“Şu anda bir insana benziyorsun. İlk defa.”

 

Fatma kahkaha attı. 

 

“Bu kızı sevdim, umarım uzun süre kalırsın.”

 

Gem ile Fatma odadan çıktılar.

  
  


\------Gem’s POV-------------

  
  


“Eee, günlerin nasıl gidiyor?”

 

“Lafı uzatmadan konuya gireceğim.”

 

“Senden daha farklısı beklenemez zaten. Bu arada Zeynep ve Ayça bizi bir hafta sonra yemeğe davet etti.”

 

“İptal ederiz. Konumuz o değil.”

 

“İptal edemeyiz. Zeynep senin hayatında olduğu kadar benim hayatımda da var. Ayrıca Ayça çok iyi bir insan. Lafı uzatmaya gerek yok, orada olacağız. Şimdi konuya dönebiliriz.”

 

Gem hofladı. 

 

“Neyse, sana bir şey diyeceğim ve benim delirdiğimi söylemeyeceğine ya da bunu durdurmamı istemeyeceğine söz vermelisin.”

 

“Sana delirmediğin ve durması gerekmediği halde hiçbir şey söylemeyeceğime söz verebilirim.”

 

“Hadi ama.”

 

“Gem, bunu en son dediğinde Zeynep’ten ayrılmıştın.”

 

“Neden konuyu ikide bir oraya çekiyorsun?”

 

“Malsın, seviyordun lakin arkadaşısın. Ayrıldığın zaman müdahale etmemiştim-”

 

“O etmemiş halin miydi?”

 

Fatma hiç takmadan lafına devam etti.

 

“-lakin bu yüzden yıllarımızı beraber geçirdiğimiz bir dostumuza ve dostluğumuza saygısızlık etmene de izin veremem.”

 

“Ben hala neden burada olduğumuzu söyleyemedim.”

 

“Tabii, hemen konuyu değiştir.”

 

“Konuyu değiştiren sendin. Dinlersen sana önemli bir şey söyleyeceğim.”

 

“Tamam, dinliyorum.”

 

“Arzum’u gördün.”

 

“Bana sakın onu delirteceğini söyleme.”

 

“Tam tersi, onu buradan çıkartmaya çalışacağım.”

 

Fatma şaşkın ve anlamaz bir şekilde Gem’e baktı. Gem de olayı açıkladı. Fatma kahkahalara boğuldu.

 

“Gülme.”

 

“Sen de bunu kabul ettin, öyle mi?”

 

“İşe yarayabilir.” 

 

“Sen bunun işe yarayabileceğini mi düşünüyorsun? Tek başına bunu yapabileceğini mi düşünüyorsun?”

 

“Bu yüzden sana ulaştım.”

 

“Doğru kişiye ulaşmışsın. Şimdi Arzum’u çağır ve odadan çık çünkü hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorum ve senin yanındayken konuşacağını sanmıyorum.”

 

Gem Fatma’nın dediğini yaptı.

  
  


\--------Arzum’s POV----------

  
  


Gem odadan çıktıktan sonra Fatma binlerce soru sorup Arzum hakkında bilgi aldı.

 

“Bir şey diyeyim mi tam ficlik hayatın var.”

 

“Ben de aynısını diyorum! Burada kimse fic okumuyor sanırsam.”

 

“Psikopatların içindesin, fic okumak yerine işkence yapmaktan zevk alıyorlar. Onlar asla gece yatağın içinde eventual smut okumanın tadını anlamazlar.”

 

“Peki ya sen?”

 

“Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse ben ve eski Gem böyle değiliz. Tabii Gem artık değişti.”

 

“Nasılsınız peki?”

 

“Sana her şeyi anlatacağım çünkü bu işin içine girmeden çıkamazsın, boşlukları görmek için her şeyi öğrenmen gerek. Lakin ondan önce, sen Gem'i daha az psikopat olduğu, eskisi gibi göründüğü zamanlara götürebilir misin?”

 

“Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse hayır, sanmıyorum, kendisi psikopatın önde gideni.”

 

“Ben de biliyordum bunu. Yalan söyledin. Kendini kurtarabilmek için. İkiniz de aynısınız.”

 

“Bekle, Gem beni buradan kurtaramaz mı?”

 

“Bensiz asla bunu başaramazsınız.”

 

“Sen kimsin ki?”

 

“Ben Slytherin’im ve istediğim zaman istediğim şeyi elde ederim.”

 

“Harry Potter hayranı olduğunu tahmin edemezdim.”

 

“Ben değilim. Gem öyle.”

 

“Ne? Aynı Gem mi?”

 

“Evet! Kendisi tam bir Hufflepuff.”

 

Arzum inanamadı.

 

“Hufflepufflar ‘kibar, arkadaş canlısıdır’ falan çok yanlış bir algı. Bana doğumumuzdan beri bunu açıklıyor diyebilirim. Herkesi eşit görüyor ve adil şekilde acı çekmelerine sebep oluyor. Hufflepufflar özünde adil ve eşitlikçidirler. O yüzden çoğu kibar.”

 

“Gem ise içlerinden çıkmış olan psikopat.”

 

“Amen, sister.”

 

“Peki şimdi ne olacak?”

 

“Çok basit, Gem polise bilgi sızdıracak.”

 

“Hayatta öyle bir şey yapmam.”

 

“Sana kaçtır kapı dinleme demiyor muyum?”

 

“Bunu desen bile yapmayacağımı biliyorsun.”

 

“Bunun tek çıkış noktası olduğunu biliyorsun.”

 

“Tek çıkış noktası değil. Arzum’u öldürmek daha iyi bir çözüm. Seni bundan daha iyi bir çözüm bul diye aramıştım.”

 

“Ben niye ölüyorum ya?”

 

“Arzum’un ölmesi hiçbir fayda sağlamayacağını da biliyorsun. Hatta baban bu sefer sana sadece ‘terapiyi önermeyecek’ direkt tımarhaneye sokacak.”

 

“Ne güzel işte ben de bunların hepsinden kurtulmuş olurum.”

 

“Gem, çıkış yolu istediğini biliyorum. Herkesi kandırabilirsin ama beni kandıramazsın. Hatırlatırım ki Daph-”

 

“Yapma.”

 

Gem dışarı çıktı. 

 

“Gem!” 

 

“O kim?”

 

Fatma derin bir nefes aldı.

 

“Sonra anlatırım. Şimdi Gem etrafta deli gibi dolaşmadan onu sakinleştirmemiz gerekiyor.”

 

“Beni öldürmeyeceksiniz değil mi?”

 

“Sevdim seni, hayatta öldürtmem. İşler benim planladığım gibi giderse ölmeyeceğinden emin ol.”

 

“Yani işler ya sarpa saracak ya da yaşayacağım. Peki plan nedir?”

 

“Öncelikli iş, Gem'i bul ve ikna et.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daph kim mi? Bunu okuyup da onu tanıyan bir tek kendisi var ama hayatımın anlamlarından biridir gelecekte tanıyacaksınız onu


	6. BÖLÜM 6: MAVİ - Peki Şimdi Napıyoruz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daph kim? Bunu sonunda öğreneceğiz...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VEEEE SONUNDAAA YENİ BÖLÜMMM!!!! bunu çoktan yazmıştım ama paylaşmayı unutmuşum hadi bakalım en son Gem kayboldu ve Daph diye birinden bahsettik şimdi her şey daha da netleşecek. 
> 
> Aşkım Gölge'ye selamlar Daph karakteri kendisidir.

“Sence nereye gitti?” 

“Daph’den bahsettikten sonra mı? Büyük ihtimalle kendini öldürmeye gitti.”

“Hadi ama böyle şeyler söyleyip anlatmamak, hoş değil. Ayrıca bu kadar önemli biriyse neden hiçbir dosyada yok?” 

“Çünkü Gem hepsini yok etti. Tüm dosyaları. Yazılı olanların hepsini bir gecede topladı ve gözümün önünde yaktı.”

“Anlatman gerekiyor bu noktada.”

“Anlatabilmem için ilk önce eski Gem'den bahsetmem gerek.”

“Dinliyorum.”

“Gem ile çocukluktan beri arkadaşım. O çok nadir bulunan türde biriydi. Sanata ve insanlara doğal bir yatkınlığı vardı. Sevdiği şeyleri çok severdi ve onlar hakkında konuşmadan duramazdı.”

Fatma sanki farklı birinden, ölmüş birinden bahsediyor gibi konuşuyordu. 

“Tek kusuru babasını tatmin etmeye çalışmasıydı. Babasıyla alakası yoktu. Lakin ailede herkes babasını tatmin etmeye çalışırken onun da aynısını yapmaya başlaması kaçınılmaz bir sondu. Babası ise tam tersiydi. O zamanlar bu kadar büyük değillerdi tabii, hatta dedesi bu işlerden çok uzak bir iş adamıydı. Yani her şey Gem’in babası işi alınca kana bulaştı. Biz o sıralarda 10 yaşımızda falandık, bize pek bir şey söylenmezdi. Ama babamı hatırlıyorum, günü aydınlatan adam gün geçtikçe çöküyordu. Bir şeylerin yanlış olduğunu o zamanlarda anlamıştım. Babam vefat edince daha çok anladım. Kalbi kötü adam olmayı kaldıramamıştı ve daha olmadan benden uzaklara gitmişti. Gem hala bilmiyordu bunları, ta ki bir gün ablası her şeyi anlatıncaya kadar.”

“Gem ondan sonra kendini odasına kapattı, ne yapacağını bilmiyordu, kimi mutlu etmesi gerektiğini. Tam bir yıl boyunca onu göremedim. Ondan sonra da tanıdığım Gem olmaktan çıkmıştı, onu tekrardan tanımam gerekiyordu.”

“Bu hala Daph’ın kim olduğunu açıklamaz.”

“Gem’in ikiz kardeşi.”

“Ne?! Allah aşkına kaç çocuklar toplam bunlar?”

“Daph, bu olayları öğrenince Gem'i bırakıp kaçtı. Hepimiz tam tersini düşünüyorduk. Daph… Tam bu işleri yapabilecek biriydi. Kötü kalpli olduğundan değil, tam bir iş kadını olduğundan.”

“Peki, nasıl oldu?”

“Kimse pek bir şey anlatmadı. Zaten ne olduğunu bilen bir tek Gem. Bazı salaklar -sen onu Olaf France olarak biliyorsun- Gem zayıf olduğu için Daph’ın onu öldürmeye çalıştığını ve Gem’in de o sırada Daph’ı öldürerek hayatta kaldığını söylüyorlar. Bunu kaldıramadığı için yeni bir kişi olduğunu.”

“Peki sen ne düşünüyorsun?”

“Daph kaçtı. Büyük ihtimalle Gem bunda yardım etti. Daph aile işlerini alacak gibi duruyordu. Babası Gem’e yüklenmesin diye de Gem Daph’ın kişiliğini edinmeye çalıştı, sırf babasını tatmin etmek için. İkizini kaybetmenin nasıl hissettirdiğini bilemem ama eminim ki ölümden daha kötü acıtıyordur.”

“Peki neden kayıtlardan sildi?”

“Eğer kimse bilemzse, saldırmak için arayacakları kimse olmaz.”

“Gerçekten ficlik bir duruma düştüm ben ya.”

“Şimdi nerede olabileceğini hiç bilmiyorum. 14 yaşımızdan beri Daph’ın kelimesi geçmedi hiçbir yerde.”

“Kendini öldürmüş olmasın?”

Fatma tip tip Arzum’a baktı.

“Düşünce sadece.”

“Bu bok çukurundan o yüzden seni ve onu bir tek o çıkartabilir. Önceden yaptı.”

“Emin miyiz peki öldürmediğinden?”

“İkizini öldürecek kadar kalpsiz değil.” 

“Öyle diyorsan. Ben bu ihtimali yine de aklımda tutacağım.”

“Şimdi tek yapabileceğimiz, onun geri gelmesini beklemek.”

 

\------------Gem’s POV-------------

 

Karanlık bir yolda yürüyordu. Bir uçak biletiyle İsviçre’ye, oradan da Kanada’ya gitmişti ve kar etrafı aydınlatan tek şeydi. 

“Gerçekten her şey boka mı sardı? Tahmin edeyim, bir oğlan?”

Gem’in sesine benzeyen bir ses konuştu.

“Bir kız aslında.”

“İkimizin de gay kuzen olacağı başında belliydi. Peki noldu?”

“Fatma tek seçeneğin polise gitmek olduğunu söylüyor.”

“Her zaman haklı olmuştur zaten.”

Karanlıkta Gem’e benzeyen lakin mavi saç ve daha kısa saçlı biri belirdi.

“Peki şimdi napıyoruz?”

“Geri döneceksin ve Fatma’nın dediklerini harfiyen uygulayacaksın. Her şey halloldu mu seni yine burada bekliyor olacağım.”

“Seni özlemişim.” Gem derin bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Hadi ama seni sarılmadan bırakacağımı düşünüyorsan yanılıyorsun.”

İki kardeş birbirlerine sımsıkıca sarıldılar.

\-------------Fatma’s POV---------

Fatma Gem nerede olursa olsun, ne derse desin, bu işi yapacaktı. Yıllardır Allen’ları yere devirmenin yollarını arıyordu. Her seferinde Gem’i ve anne Allen’ı kurtarabilmek için yeni yollar arıyordu. Şu ana kadar hiçbir yolunu bulamamıştı. Eğer Gem bu konuda yardım olmayacaksa, Fatma da ona yardımcı olmayacaktı.

Kurtarması gereken insan sayısı 3 olmuşken hem de. 

Babası vefat ettiğinden beri Allen şirketini bitirmek için hayaller kuruyordu. Bay Allen dünyanın ve insanlığın varlığına tehlikeydi. Bu tehlikeyi birinin kaldırması gerekiyordu sadece.  
Arzum Fatma’nın olduğu odaya girdi. 

“Bay Allen Gem'i sordu.”

“Tam da sırasıydı off, neyse bir şeyler yapacağız artık.”

“O sırada Gem odaya girdi.”

“Geldi mi yani?”

“Evet, garip bir şekilde… mutluydu.”

“Patronun yanından çıktı mı buraya gelir zaten.”

Öyle de oldu. Gem odaya girdiğinde Arzum iki üç işini halletmişti.

“Umarım tanıdığın ve yıllardır babamı indirmek için sana yardım eden polisler her zamanki gibi bunu da batırmazlar.”

“Sen- neyse, boşver. Umarım her şeyimi stalklamamışsındır.”

“Stalklamak mı? Ben olmasaydım babam seni çoktan öldürürdü.”

“Peki neden bir şey söylemedin?”

“Sana iyi geliyordu. Ayrıca başaramayacaktın. Yani aile içinden biri olmadan.”

“Bir dakika, bunu gerçekten yapıyor muyuz?”

“Yarın sana attığım konuma onları getir. Beraber gelmeyin. Ve asla polis gibi gözükmesinler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOOM! KLASİK PEMBE DİZİSİ NUMARASINI NASIL BULDUNUZ??? Ayrıca tabii ki de Gölge benim ikizim değil arkadaşlar BU KURGU GERÇEK HAYAT DEĞİL AİLEM MAFYA DEĞİL


	7. BÖLÜM 7: YEŞİL - Birkaç Hayalet Diyelim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitapta karakter olmak isterseniz dmlerden bana ulaşın

“Polis gibi gözükmesinlerin neyini anlamadın?”

 

İki kişi -ki Arzum’a sorarsan polise benzemeyen kişilerdi- yanlarına geldi. İkisi de manken gibi uzun kişilerdi. 

 

“Bu bizim normal kıyafetlerimiz.” dedi biri.

 

“Siz onu aldırmayın, Gem, Arzum, bunlar Derya ve Buse.”

 

“Soyadları?”

 

“Seni ilgilendiren bir şey değil.”

 

“Soyadlarınızı, ailelerinizi, yakınlarınızı ve her şeyinizi bilmek zorundayım. Bunu yaparak herkesi tehlikeye atıyorsunuz. Babam bunu öğrendiğinde sizi sistemden tamamıyla kaldırabilir, ailenizi, arkadaşlarınızı, tanıdıklarınızı ve hatta tanıyacak olduklarınızı.”

 

“Senin aynısını yapmayacağın nereden belli?”

 

“Haklısınız. Çünkü tam olarak onu yapacağım. İkinize yeni kişilikler bulacağım, tanıdıklarınızla buluşmayı keseceksiniz, eski kimliklerinizle aranızda bir bağ olmayacak. Ancak bunu yaparsak bu işten herkesin sağlam çıkma olasılığı yükselir.”

 

“Bizim salak olduğumuzu mu sanıyorsun?”

 

“Hayır. Asla. Lakin eğer bütün olanları devireceksek böyle yapmamız gerekiyor. Boşta birkaç kişi var. Böyle zamanlar için biriktirdiğim.”

 

“Kişiler?”

 

“Birkaç hayalet diyelim.”

 

“Öldürdüğün insanlar mı?”

 

“Hayır, sanki varlarmış gibi onlara arkadaş, okul, aile ve geçmiş verdiğim sistem hayaletleri.”

 

“Peki ya sevdiklerimiz?”

 

“Bakın, bunu yapmak zorunda değilsiniz. Benimle sonuna kadar gidecek insanlar bulmam gerekiyor. Kaybedecek bir şeyleri olmayan. Patronu indirmek için elinden gelen her şeyi yapacak kişiler. Bunlar sizin haricinizde de olur. Lakin Fatma sizi bir sebepten dolayı seçti. Eminim ki patron sizlerin de canını yaktı.”

 

Sessiz kaldılar. Bu da Gem’in doğru olduğunu gösteriyordu.

 

“Bakın, bu Arzum.”

 

Arzum bir anda herkesin ilgisi ona döndüğü için şaşkındı.

 

“Ailesi para sıkıntısı çekiyordu. Patron ise onlara bir lütuf yapıyormuş gibi kızlarını onlardan ayırdı. Ailesi şu anda Arzum'u geri almak için her şeyi yapıyor ve paraya dokunmadılar bile.”

 

Derya ve Buse yeşil ajandalarına not almaya başladı. Gem onları durdurdu.

 

“Bunlar onu asıl durduracağımız noktalar değil. Bunlardan kolayca sıyrılabilir. Arzum’un hayatına mal olur. Hatta dün benden bunu istedi.”

 

“Sen ne dedin peki?” dedi Arzum, yanmaya başladığını hissediyordu.

 

“Ona hayır dedim. Lakin ailene göndermek için video falan çekmemiz gerekiyor, iyi olduğuna dair, ayrıca babamın yanında daha yakın davranmalıyız, birbirimizi sevdiğimiizi düşünüyor.”

 

Arzum rahat bir nefes aldı.

 

“Kısacası size Arzum, Fatma veya başkası değil, ben gerekliyim. Lakin size anlatmaya başlamadan önce kim olduğunuzu değiştirmeniz gerekli.”

 

“Ben bu işte varım. Baban olacak o düdüğü ele geçirmek için ne gerekirse yaparım.”

 

“Derya’ya sonuna kadar katılıyorum.”

 

“Öncelikle onun adı artık Derya değil. Sen de Buse değilsin. Şimdi, uymanızın kolay olacağı kişileri seçmeliyiz.”

 

Birkaç uğraş sonucunda onlara doğru kişilikler bulundu.

 

Şansa Derya yine Derya isimli birine uyuyordu. Buse ise artık Pongo’ydu. Arzum bunu gerçek isim olup olmadığı hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu.

 

“Şimdi ne olacak?”

 

“Telefonlarınızı ve eşyalarınızı benimle bırakacaksınız. Aile ve arkadaşlarla ben ilgileneceğim. Yeni adreslerinize gidip kişiliklerinize çalışacaksınız. Sonrasında ise araştırmaya başlamanız için size bazı dosyalar göndereceğim.”

 

“Öncelikle bize nereyle ilerleyeceğimizi söyler misin?”

 

“Dedemin ölümüyle.”

 

Herkes şaşırdı.

 

“Bunun için hikayeyi iyice dinlemeniz gerekecek. Ayrıca babam çocuklarından birinin ona ters yapacağını biliyor. Ama bunun Z olduğunu düşünüyor. Eğer ona her zamanki gibi asabi devam edersem ben olduğumdan asla şüphelenmeyecektir. O sıradaysa Z’nin paranoyaklaşmasını sağlayacağım.”

 

“Çok zor bir şey değildir kesin.” dedi Arzum.

 

“Bu hikayeyi iyice dinlemeniz gerekiyor demiş miydim?”

 

“Evet! Hadi anlat artık.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DERYA VE BUSE GELMİŞ HOŞ GELMİŞ

**Author's Note:**

> okuduğunuz için daha çok özür dilerim


End file.
